


Freckles Under the Sun

by cronicadelpajaro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cronicadelpajaro/pseuds/cronicadelpajaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel learned Dean was ticklish soon after they moved in together. He was not going to miss out this opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles Under the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever. I don't have a beta so all the gramatical mistakes are mine.  
> I think I have a thing for Dean's freckles.  
> Any criticism is welcomed! Hope you'll like it.

Cas wanted to kiss each freckle in Dean’s body, surveying his entire body, one by one. Both of them resting in the bed, it was a lazy Sunday morning, the sun shinning across the curtains giving them both a faint glow. Cas loved it, even though Dean told him it was an impossible task. Castiel didn’t care and Dean didn’t stop him.

*****

Cas learned Dean was ticklish soon after they moved in together. Wrapped together in the sofa, Cas was in his usual crusade of kissing each freckle on Dean’s face. Dean was trying to stop it, even though he had his eyes closed and a faint smile plastered on his face.  
“C’mon man, I’m starting to believe you are making those freckles up, they are barely noticeable! “  
Cas ignored him as usual, although he could sense Dean was becoming impatient, giving just the slightest thrust beneath him. Cas smiled under Dean’s face and moved his head just slightly, tongue already moving across Dean’s ear cartilage.  
“Wait! Cas, not—“ Cas started giving light kisses in the back of Dean’s ear and heard faint giggles sounds. Castiel was surprised, Dean Winchester did not giggled. Ever. Amused by the prospect Cas made his kisses more playful, trying to hear the sound once again.  
“No Cas, please stop, I’m—“  
“Are you ticklish, Dean Winchester?” Castiel teased him; he had stopped kissing Dean and was sitting on his lap, looking at him with a cocky smile.  
“Shut up. No, I’m not… I’m just sensitive, that’s all.”  
“Uh huh”  
Castiel could not simply pass this up. Without breaking Dean’s gaze, he slowly put his hands up and quickly attacked the sides of Dean’s torso. Dean broke into a deep laugher, squirming around Cas, begging him to stop.  
Castiel heart wanted to be filled with Dean’s laugh, it was so endearing to see Dean’s eyes watery from laughter. Castiel kissed him, properly this time. Soon they were in their room, and if Castiel tickled him once again later in the night, when both of them were naked and covered under the blankets, no one could really blame him, right?


End file.
